


Never Forget

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry must remember the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

Title: Never Forget  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry must remember the rules.  
Word Count: 432  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://why-me-why-not.livejournal.com/profile)[**why_me_why_not**](http://why-me-why-not.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested H/D, prompt: Draco's birthday. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Forget

~

“Happy birthday!” Harry handed Draco the package, and he made short work of opening it.

“Oh, it’s a book,” Draco said, looking slightly disappointed.

Harry nodded. “Err, yeah,” he said. “Sort of. It’s called Wizarding Sartorial Style. I thought it’d fit into your book collection, especially since you’re always so up on the latest fashions.”

“How very... thoughtful,” Draco replied, turning the book about in his hands before setting it down.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Harry pressed. “Look through it?”

Draco shrugged. “Not now, perhaps later. Didn’t you say something about dinner plans?”

“Yes, but not for several hours. Maybe you should look through that and see what the latest fashion trends are,” Harry said.

Draco shrugged, and, picking up the book once more, opened it. “Wha...?” He blinked as an empty compartment was revealed.

“It’s a Muggle thing,” Harry explained gently. “They sometimes keep fake books about with compartments to store precious things.”

“Precious things?”

Harry nodded, and, taking Draco’s hand in his, said, “Yes, things like deeds, money, perhaps even... jewelry.” Reaching into his pocket with his other hand, he withdrew a large, black, velvet pouch, placing it on the table. “You may consider keeping that in there, although, I hope you’ll mostly wear it...”

Hands shaking slightly, Draco reached for the pouch, opening it and taking out an ornately carved silver arm band. He examined it carefully before looking up at Harry. “Is this...?”

Harry nodded. “It’s one of the Potter Bonding bracelets,” he said. “I was hoping you’d accept it as a pledge of my...”

The rest of his words were cut off as Draco lunged across the table, tackling him. “Yes,” Draco murmured in between scattering kisses over Harry’s face. “Yes, I’ll bond with you.”

Harry giggled and held him tightly. “You mean I memorized that speech for nothing?” he asked.

Draco chuckled. “Apparently. Still, perhaps, with slight modifications, it can be used at the Bonding ceremony.”

They kissed and talked, until finally, Harry reminded Draco of their dinner engagement, and they both stood up to get ready.

“So, you’re not angry that I proposed on your birthday?” Harry asked.

Draco grinned. “Are you kidding? Of course not, and now, you’ll have no excuse to forget the day of our engagement. Maybe we’ll set the Bonding for this day next year, too.”

Harry smiled. “Fine with me,” he said.

“Just one thing,” Draco said as they began to walk out of the room.

“Yeah?”

“I still get three presents on this day,” Draco declared. “No scrimping.”

Harry began laughing. “No, of course not,” he said.

~


End file.
